


Wish upon a star

by stjarna



Series: AoS Advent 2016 [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AOS Advent 2016, All mistakes are my own, Bus Kids - Freeform, Daisy's POV, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, Shooting Stars, chosen family, meteors, prompt: wish, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 10:58:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8747857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stjarna/pseuds/stjarna
Summary: Written for Day 4 of the AOS advent 2016 organized by the wonderful theclaravoyant on Tumblr.Writing prompt: wish





	

“So you guys do this every year?” Skye asks the odd science couple who had dragged her out in the middle of the night to go stargazing.

“The Perseids meteor shower can be quite spectacular,” Simmons says matter-of-factly.

“And conditions are ideal tonight,” Fitz adds. “We should see plenty. Got your counter ready, Simmons?”

“Ready, set, go,” Simmons replies, holding up a handheld tally counter. “I’m going to kick your arse this time!”

“You say that every year, Simmons. And every year you lose!” Fitz replies snarkily.

“This year will be different,” Simmons counters.

“You say _that_ every year, too!” Fitz throws back at her, grinning mischievously from ear to ear.

“Ummm,” Skye interjects, confused. “What kind of weird competition are you having?”

“Person who sees fewer meteors owes person who sees most meteors a pint,” Fitz explains.

“Riiiiight,” Skye mutters and decides to just leave it at that, when her eyes suddenly catch a glimpse of bright light shooting across the night sky. “I saw one!” she exclaims excitedly, a bit surprised by her own enthusiasm.

“Well, of course you saw one,” Simmons says. “That’s the whole point of tonight, isn’t it?”

“Well, yes,” Skye mumbles, slightly peeved at the English scientist’s condescending tone. “But it’s still kinda cool.”

“Most certainly,” Simmons replies, her eyes fixed on the stars above.

“Another one!” Skye exclaims, pointing at the sky.

“Saw it!” Fitz acknowledges, and a quiet _click_ can be heard when he presses down on his tally counter.

“Did you make a wish?” Sky asks.

Fitz scoffs. “A piece of space rock just fell into the Earth’s atmosphere and burned up. I’m not getting my hopes up that something that just burst into nothingness can make my wishes come true. Utter nonsense!”

“Fitz is right,” Simmons adds. “It’s all just legend and folk belief, likely originally based on the writings of the Greek philosopher Ptolemy, who said that the gods sometimes look down to earth when they get bored, and then stars might fall down between the spheres, becoming visible, and under these circumstances, gods might be more receptive to wishes. I mean, it makes no scientific sense whatsoever.”

“No, of course not,” Skye admits, and yet, when another bright fireball shoots across the horizon, she closes her eyes, wishing these two oddballs that she’d become so fond of will drag her out again next time, and the time after that, wishing their friendship will stand the tests of time, wishing they’ll become the family she’d never had.

And her wish becomes true. They drag her out for the Leonids the same year, bickering as usual like an old married couple. Jemma insists once again that this time she _will_ beat him. Fitz pretends to be upset when she actually wins their little competition, breaking a five-year winning streak. But when Skye watches him as he enjoys Jemma’s hilarious victory dance, his eyes tell a different story.

They drag her out for every meteor shower known to man, and she wouldn’t have it any other way. She cherishes these nights spent with her two best friends.

The year the monolith takes Jemma, Daisy insists on going outside again for the Perseids. Fitz comes along reluctantly. Maybe telling him that it’s what Jemma would have wanted was a mean play, but dammit, Daisy felt like they needed it.

He breaks down in tears when the first meteor crosses the horizon, and Daisy can’t help but wonder if for the first time in his life, Leopold Fitz had wished upon a star.

Three months later, they sit under the night sky again for the Leonids. Jemma is leaning against Fitz, his arm is draped around her shoulder. They’re not holding their tally counters. They’re holding each other, gazing at the stars, together, reunited. Daisy thinks watching her two friends is far more spectacular than watching the meteor shower that night.

“Oh that was a bright one!” Jemma exclaims, a smile flashing across her face. Daisy watches Fitz pulling Jemma just a little bit closer, and she could swear she sees him mouthing a silent _Thank you_ that floats up to a piece of space rock that just fell into the Earth’s atmosphere and burned up.


End file.
